Every Night
by kryan
Summary: Post NFA, Buffy and Spike are reunited. Been done to death, I know, but just try it!


Disclaimer: I own none of these wonderful characters, I just mold their world to my will, and make no money from it!

A/N: I know, I know, it's been done a million times, but I loved the idea of Spike's words being turned around on him! Reviews keep me writing, so please r&r!

K x

* * *

"Every night I saved you." The voice was low, trembling with emotion.

Spike stopped, the words ringing in his ears, memories of the last time they had been uttered stirring in his brain. Hardly daring to believe his ears he turned slowly to face her. It was her all right, in all her golden splendour. Spike's jaw almost hit the floor. "Buffy." Her name fell unbidden from his lips.

"Every night," she repeated, tears shimmering in her eyes, "Every damn night I saved you." Tears were spilling over now, streaming down her face, her breath hitching in her throat as she fought to stop the sobs escaping.

Paralyzed with shock, Spike could do nothing but stare in disbelief as Buffy, his Golden Goddess, made her way down the long corridor towards him.

"Every ni-" she broke off, desperately battling to keep the sobs from forming. Summoning her strength she continued, her eyes resolutely holding his shocked gaze, "Every single night for a whole year , and you didn't bother to tell me you were back?" God Spike, did I really mean that little to you?"

Breaking out of his reverie, Spike struggled to find words to explain, "No, Buffy, pet, you know how much I loved you. How much I love you, I just..." He paused, unsure of how to go on.

"You just what Spike?" Buffy bit out her words, anger rising inside her.

Spike looked away, unable to meet her gaze any longer. He shifted uncomfortably, guilt rearing it's ugly head. Truthfully, he could no longer remember any of the reasons he had for not contacting her, not telling her he was alive. So to speak. Seeing her now, being so close to her again, he had to wonder, had he been right to stay away?

"Look at me." She was almost shouting now, the tears had disappeared, her face hard with anger.

Spike's head snapped up. Buffy was watching him carefully, arms folded, tapping her foot impatiently. Spike almost grinned in spite of himself, _"God she's beautiful when she's mad! She's beautiful full stop. And she deserves an __answer;__ really hope she doesn't have any stakes handy."_ Gathering his courage and taking an unneeded breath, he straightened his back and faced her like a man. If there was one thing William the bloody wasn't, it was a coward.

"I though maybe, with me gone, you could set about having that normal life you've always wanted." Spike paused for a moment, Buffy was glaring at him. "Thought you'd be better off without me," he finished lamely, his courage dissipating in the face of the look he was currently receiving from a seemingly very pissed off Slayer.

"You thought... " she started heatedly, pausing to calm herself down, "You thought I'd be better off without you? And when did I ever say I wanted a normal life? What is normal anyway? And who the hell are you to decide how I should live my life?" As Buffy paused for breath, Spike was staring at the floor, unsure of what he could say to make this situation better.

"God, you're just like Angel."

That was enough to wake Spike from his reverie, "Oi, that's enough! Never compare me to that poof!" he shouted indignantly.

Suddenly, Buffy collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles. "Oh God Spike, you're face... "

Spike's anger disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, and was replaced with a sense of wonder at the fact that no matter how long he knew Buffy he would never understand her. "Buffy, luv, are you ok?"

Buffy managed to regain her composure and got to her feet. "Oh Spike, I thought I was going to be so mad at you. I tried to be so mad at you. But I can never stay angry with you. Why is that?"

Spike grinned, "'Coz I'm so damn charming?"

Buffy smiled and dropped her gaze, "I meant what I said you know."

Spike tilted his head and took a step forward. Placing his hand on Buffy's cheek, he drew her gaze to his. "What, pet? When you said I'm like Peaches?" he inquired gently, knowing that was not what she had meant.

"No Spike, what I said in the cave,"

"Yeah? And what was that then?" Spike narrowed his eye's on hers. They were standing toe to toe now.

"I..." Buffy's voice faltered for a moment, tears filling her eyes again, "I love you Spike. I've loved you for a very long time."

Spike gently brushed away her tears with his thumb as he spoke, "I love you too Buffy, more than anything. I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?"

"I know that Spike," Buffy leaned forward, capturing Spike's lips with her own, "Just promise me one thing. Promise me you'll never leave me again."

Spike drew his head back and looked deep into her eyes, "Never pet, I promise."

Sinking in to Spikes embrace once more, Buffy whispered, "Ok then."


End file.
